


Snow Daze

by BrianneABanana



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bodily Fluids, Cock Warming, Copious amounts of dirty talk, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other, Overstimulation, Praising kink, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianneABanana/pseuds/BrianneABanana
Summary: When this trio of husbands discover their Friday has become a snow day for them all, they decide not to let it go to waste. A lovely time in the winter wonderland that is the outdoors is the perfect activity at least... until they start getting too cold and want to warm up!
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Snow Daze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StoryWeaverKirea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/gifts).



> This fic is part of a kind of a holiday gift exchange with a few friends, but I just so happened to finish it right in time for their birthday too! _Two birds with one stone right?_ Also thank you [Aaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorkari/pseuds/Sorkari) for correcting all of my weird comma placements lol
> 
> Happy Birthday and Happy Holidays [Chloe!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea) I hope you like my first attempt at a threesome lol

Clover sighed happily as he stirred his pan of eggs. This was the perfect morning! It was friday, just a week until his second favorite time of the year - the first being valentines for no particular reason... - and both himself and his two husbands had received word that their work days were cancelled due to the fresh layer of snow that coated the ground. 

Snow days in Remnant were the best.

James had awoken the earliest out of their trio due to his longer commute, the sun not even up past the horizon, and gently slumped back into bed besides Qrow once he read through the email stating that his office would be closed for the weekend. He had been working longer hours due to his company's contract aiming to wrap up by the holidays next week, so he certainly deserved time off. 

Qrow awoke next, quietly slipping out from between them to shower before checking his phone, emailing his students, and returning to his comfy cocoon. It was finals week, and while it wasn’t needed, Qrow liked to keep his office hours open as much as possible to help students with last minute exam preparations. He would of course keep his inbox free for students to contact him, but he supposed that with the snow day declared, he’d also get a momentary break.

Clover of course found out last due to his late friday starts. As a personal trainer he worked around his clients’ schedules, many of them only having free time during their lunch hours or in the afternoons, but the gym he worked at was closed for the weekend. He thought about rejoining their nest of a bed, but since he was already awake he decided to let his husbands catch up on sleep and softly made his way downstairs to make breakfast. He hummed to himself as he prepared his pan and gathered his ingredients. He knew exactly what to make. 

James loved a hearty breakfast - bacon and eggs with sausage and a cup of orange juice - while Qrow preferred to nibble on the sweeter things - cinnamon toast and pancakes with Clover’s ma’s homemade maple syrup and a glass of milk. Clover happily ate both, so making what could satisfy them all was easy.

As the bacon crisped and the pancakes fluffed up, James and Qrow came down just in time, most likely due to the aromas wafting from the kitchen. After the trio exchanged good morning kisses, filled their plates, ate with loving conversation, and cleaned up, Clover suggested they take a walk. 

“I can’t remember the last time we all had the whole day off like this. Besides, it would be a tragedy to not take advantage of the winter wonderland outside.”

Qrow groaned a bit but James agreed that it would be nice not to waste the fresh snow. 

Swiftly bending to his husbands’ loving looks, Qrow said yes grumbling, “Fine, but I stay between you two. You’ll block the wind for me with your thick bodies.”

Getting ready was a similar affair to breakfast, the three men passing out various coats, gloves, and hats to bundle up against the frigid temperatures. The silence was filled by recollected memories from last year's big snow, like the time they went ice skating and James took them all down with him.

Out on their walk, Qrow linked his arm with Clover and held James’ hand, the wind indeed being stopped by their slightly bigger forms. They enjoyed the tranquility of the neighborhood - kids laughing and playing without a care while cherishing their now long weekend, the lovingly shoveled walkways provided by their kind and generous neighbors, and the fresh feeling of the cold on their faces. Thankfully it wasn’t enough to seep into their clothes, but enough to wake them up. On their way back through the neighborhood, they passed through a local park that surprisingly hadn’t been touched yet. The snow was pristine and smooth, with nay a mark besides evidence of tiny creatures having crossed its surface. 

Clover suddenly had a mischievous idea… 

“Huh, what’s that over there?” he asked innocently, pointing to the edge of the tree line.

James and Qrow turned to look, and gave Clover the opening he wanted to push them down, James twisting to land on his back and Qrow falling face first. He laughed at James' bewildered face and the funny squawk Qrow maked, his face still down in the snow. Soon the tables turned on Clover as James and Qrow teamed up, pulling Clover into the snow by his hands and burying him.

The fighting devolved into the classic snowball, all of them against one another. Qrow and Clover were excellent at dodging, while James took snowballs like a champ and shot them out like a canon. With all of them having some sort of athletic background, it was a sight to behold.

Finally, after about a half hour of flinging snowballs at each other, teaming up, and staging mock betrayals, they admitted to a three way tie. 

“We’re not the young lads we used to be,” James said wistfully.

Qrow barked out a laugh, “Speak for yourself Jimmy! Clover still looks rearin to go!” 

The man in question sat up in the snow, having finished his snow angel. His red blotchy face got a bit pinker at the compliment. “Heh, and it looks like you could use some warming up, Birdie! All that activity and you  _ still _ look cold!”

True to Clover’s observation, Qrow realized he was hunched over a bit and his teeth were chattering. James came over to wrap his arm around the leaner man’s waist, Clover joining on Qrow’s opposite side a moment later. 

“Let’s go home and warm up then.”

* * *

Once they returned, all of their damp clothes started stripping off. All of the jackets and shirts went first, outdoor wear hung to drip dry and their plain shirts put into the dryer. Their shoes were tucked away in the cubbies next, with their shoes and pants following the shirts into the dryer.

As Clover collected their clothes, James crowded Qrow’s naked back to warm him up and try and stop his shivering, running his hands over his exposed shoulders and upper arms. Qrow instantly relaxed with a hum, both from James’ warmth and the nice massage he was receiving. 

“You sure you don’t want to quit your contracting job and become a masseuse, James?” Qrow teased, “You’re awfully good at being a personal heater too.”

“I wouldn’t mind that, as long as we get some extra perks of course!” Clover concurred, returning from the dryer and joining in on warming up their Pretty Bird. He stood in front of Qrow and took his hands, warming them between his own and with a bit of his breath.  _ The relaxed and blushed look on Qrows face from the attention certainly helped validate the nickname _ . 

When the three of them first got together, Clover was the most forward about showing his affection. He threw around sappy nicknames like ‘Pretty Bird’ for Qrow and ‘Tall, Dark, and Handsome’ for James. Qrow was the next to start using terms of affection - calling James ‘Jimmy’ and ‘his Lumberjack’ and Clover either ‘Lucky Charm’ or ‘Prince Charming’ if he was being sappy. James brought up the rear not much longer, his love shining through his use of ‘Feathers’ and ‘Darling,‘ though their names alone from his mouth oozed love and dedication.

Their wedding felt just as special, each of them having exchanged and dawned dual banded rings of red, green, and deep blue coated metals. 

Feeling that deep love warm his own chest, Clover ran his hands along Qrow sides and stepped in to touch his chest to Qrow’s, breathing steam into his ear.

“Is this gonna be how we  _ warm up? _ I’m certainly game to heat things up that way if you two are.”

James replied smoothly, having seen the suggestive look on Clover's face over Qrow’s shoulder. “It has been a while since the last time we both… What do you say, Qrow?”

Qrows eyes were a bit dazed from all the warm contact on his cold skin, but he still understood what they were asking. He groaned, “Oh yea I’m- I’m  _ totally _ down to warm up like that. All four of your hands are already doing a great job.”

Their relationship was delicate in the beginning, as none of them had been with more than one person at a time before, but through hard work and honest communication, their love flourished. Acts of passion also became unspoken, as their boundaries were explored, set, and respected. Which is why Clover and James were confident in what they were about to do...

The men in question shared another look, smirking and growing excited, before a loud moan was ripped from Qrow’s throat. 

He nearly doubled over when hands were shoved down his pants and into his briefs, Clovers’ cupping and squeezing his ass and one of James massaging his dick to life while the other pinched and rubbed a nipple. Their mouths both found purchase on either side of his neck, sucking dark marks along his skin as their hands and fingers roamed over Qrow. The second their hips started grinding his between theirs, Qrow’s hands shot up to grasp for anything to hold on to - his left flew to Clover’s bicep and his right to James’.

As the eldest and youngest of their trio suspected - Qrow was not trying to push them away. He had never been shy about doing so before, all of them learning to be attentive to each other's needs and assertive of their own. 

Another minute of their lithe lover writhing between his husbands and their ministrations, whines and moans pouring out into their foyer, James suggested a change of scenery.

“As eager as I am to continue things, we should move to a more comfortable place before we get too far.”

Clover agreed. “Yea, with what we’re probably gonna get up to, we’ll need a cushier surface. Bedroom?” He licked along the bruise he left on Qrow’s neck.

“That will do nicely,” James growled in Qrow’s ear.

Just as hurried as their touches began, Clover and James removed their hands from Qrow. His knees fell, weak from the stark change. He let out a needy whine. 

“U-ugh wait- _please -”_

James caught him around his waist before his knees finally buckled. He smiled warmly when another groan, this time an embarrassed one, left Qrow’s mouth.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, Feathers, we’ll get right back to warming you up once we get to the bedroom.”

Clarity returned to Qrow. “You’d better! I knew you two could be mischievous, but that move was downright  _ dirty _ . I hope you know I intend to get you two back for it.” The slightly competitive smile on his face only served to excite James and Clover more. 

“Let’s go then!” Clover said eagerly. “I’ll grab the stuff and meet you two there.” With a swift peck on each man’s cheek, he was out of the room and into the hallway, leaving both of his husbands to chuckle and shake their heads at his boyish impatience. It was nice to see the youngest of them enjoying himself so much.

Qrow took James’ hand, “Shall we? Don’t wanna keep him waiting too long.”

“Hmm… in a minute,” James hummed. “Let me keep you to myself for a moment.” He pulled Qrow close by their entwined hands and wrapped his other around his husbands’ waist. He kissed the shorter man deeply and with a passion that he reserved for the two most important people in his life - the men he had promised himself to, and they to him in turn. 

After another minute of slow and steady making out, Qrow pulled back. “As much as I’d love to continue, we have a partner upstairs waiting for us. Can’t leave him out of the fun for too long, you know how he gets,” he jested.

James smiled lovingly and huffed out a short laugh, “Yes, I am well aware. Upstairs we go.” 

* * *

As it turns out, James and Qrow had taken too long downstairs for Clover’s patience. When they entered the bedroom, James’ jaw dropped and Qrow tried so hard to cover up his amusement behind his hands.

Clover had somehow found enough time to set up  _ candles _ , dim the lights just right, and position himself to lounge on the bed with  _ two roses _ between his teeth. 

Without a word James strode across the room, removed the roses from Clover’s lips, and replaced them with his own. He kissed Clover much like he had Qrow downstairs, with a deep passion. He nipped around his face, leaving kisses on his cheeks and down his jaw, Clover gasping and humming softly as he did so.

“This is so wonderful,” James complimented. “You did such a nice job, Darling. Putting in all this effort for us.” He continued assaulting Clover with kisses and little bites, pushing him gently back onto the bed and holding his wrists down. 

“J-James…” Clover whimpered, not expecting the onslaught of appreciation from his bulkier husband. 

“Don’t go getting shy on me now, Clover. You deserve every bit of praise I have to give.”

Their passionate make out escalated into frenching, more moans escaping both of them now that their dicks were rutting against each other, growing hard in their briefs. James continued to compliment their lucky husband, telling him how cute he looked under him. 

_ Qrow of course was not sitting idly by as his two husbands made out at the head of the bed. _

Not long into their intimacies he’d discovered that James had the tiniest praising kink, especially towards Clover. He just loved when the man was on the receiving end of kisses and touches, and delighted in making him squirm with embarrassment and sheepishness. 

Qrow also discovered that he  _ himself _ got all worked up when watching James melt Clover into a puddle.

_ So _ , he’d sat himself on the floor at the end of the bed, resting an elbow on the comforter and lazily stroked himself as he watched. As excited as he was at the prospect of being pleasured by the two gorgeous men, Qrow got off on watching them just as well. His hips twitched up into his own grip as he drooled and let out heated breaths onto their comforter.

Luckily, before the three of them got too lost and crested the ‘metaphorical waterfall’, Clover spoke up through his heavy breaths. “James we should-  _ ah.. _ should get Qrow before w-we keep going.”

James stopped thrusting his hips against Clovers. He registered Qrow’s pants along with theirs, and with Clover, shifted focus to the other man they would soon lovingly dominate. Though he and Clover could only see Qrow’s head and arm, they knew what he was doing where they couldn’t see.

And that wouldn’t do.

“Oh, Feathers,” James beckoned, “stop playing with yourself and get up here and join us.”

Qrow blushed at getting caught, but eagerly hopped up onto the bed. “Got something in mind?” he asked, intrigued.

“I thought  _ you _ did. You said you’d get back at us for touching you in the foyer correct?”

At the reminder, Qrow’s eyes practically lit up. “You’re right, Jimmy, I do have something… Both of you lay back against the headboard, eyes closed.”

His smile widened with satisfaction when they obeyed, faces flushing. Next, he crawled up to them on the bed, planting a knee between each pair of thighs and holding each down with a hand on their bare chests. He whispered sweetly between them, “You two had some fun already, but now it’s my turn to warm you up a little. After all, you’re both lying here so open and easy for me.”

Shivers racked their forms, more likely from Qrow’s fingers ghosting down over their bodies than the cold. Qrow made sure to tease their chests and swirl his finger everywhere but their trapped erections. They gasped out his name a few times when he touched extra sensitive spots - the underside of James’ firm pecs, the space right under Clover’s belly button... Only once they started gripping the sheets and whimpering did he relent, grasping and stroking them through their briefs.

“No touching,” he said as he saw Clover hand raise. “Not yourselves, not each other. You have to lay there and focus on my hands on your dicks.”

His smile was wicked, watching these two adonises lie there still for him to touch at his leisure. When it seemed like they were getting a little too close to the edge, he stopped moving, but kept his hands on their cocks. 

“You’ve both been very good for me. Are you ready?”

At their frantic nodding he removed his hands from them delicately, as to keep his touch lingering, then swiftly tugged both of their underwear down one at a time.

James hissed as the cool air hit his dick, Clover releasing a similar sound of shock when his member sprang out, both of their eyes flying open. Qrow chuckled at their reactions and wiggled his ass, “Don’t worry, I’ll keep both of you nice and warm.” He stroked both of their dicks up and down, emphasizing just  _ who _ he’ll be warming up.

_ “I’ll grab the lube!” _ Clover said hurriedly, practically falling off the bed to reach into the drawer that held their supplies. They wasted no time. Underwear was off and thrown away haphazardly. Lube was distributed as they returned to their previous positions - Qrow on his knees spread between his husband's legs. Qrow took some of their ‘extra slick’ lube in each hand to return to stroking his husband’s erections. James and Clover each took some on the fingers of their dominant hands, strategically opposite each other as to best reach around Qrow and start their sexual ministrations.

Each hand cupped his ass, pointer fingers both pushing inside him at once while their other hands simply stayed on Qrow’s thighs. They kept it up for the next few minutes. Clover's hand migrated upwards from Qrow’s thigh to grip his hip, adding a second finger and making Qrow moan at the stretch. James followed suit, his unused hand crossing to grip under Qrow’s ass and spread him wider while adding a fourth finger into his hole with a wet squelch. 

The action pushed another loud moan from their lover. His grip tightened from his own pleasure, adding to theirs. Clover curled, leaning forward and up to tease into Qrow’s ear.

“You like this, Pretty Bird?  _ Ng _ … Getting your hole opened wide by us?” Clover added yet another finger into Qrow. 

Qrow was breathing harder, the heat pooling through his body. He could barely voice a breathy response, “You-  _ aah _ you ask that e-everytime like  _ nng _ like you don’t know you-  _ ah you brat!” _

James chose that moment to sit up and copy Clover's additional finger and insert a quip of his own- “Come now, Darling... you of all people-  _ ngah…  _ should know how our Pretty bird likes having… h-his ass played with. I bet he’ll come just from our fingers.”

Qrow suddenly lurched forward, his arms shooting up to warp around their shoulders. His cries and breaths had grown harsh as the pleasure assaulted him. 

“W-wait! I’ll a-actually come if you keep this u-up,” he pleaded.

The fingers slowed down.

“See?” James smirked, satisfied at his validation. He whispered more to Qrow than Clover, “We could get him off just. Like. this.” emphasizing his last few words by jabbing his fingers deeper into Qrow, making him gasp.

Clover returned a devilish smile, “We could, sure, but we have all weekend. Why not cash out on his promise to warm our cocks now? We can always hold him down and finger him for hours later.”

Qrow was shaking, practically in tears as his begging cascaded from his wet lips, “Ugh G-Gods please-  _ please _ just… just fuck me already!!! I-I can’t  _ take  _ much- much more of this!”

“What do you think, James? Is our beautiful bird stretched enough to take us both?”

“I believe he is, Clover. Shall we?”

Both of them slowly removed their fingers, the soft sucking sound echoing alongside yet another blissed moan from their love. His pants wound down as they wiped their hands off with tissues from the nightstand.

As Clover grabbed more lube, James gently rubbed his hand on Qrows hip. “You doing alright, Qrow? Are you ok to keep going?”

Qrow leaned on James’ shoulder and nuzzled his face into his neck. “ _ Yea _ . Yea I’m ok. You two know just how to get me overwhelmed with pleasure in just the right way every time.” He squirmed a little. “Though, I would appreciate it if you guys hurried things up and fucked me now.”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, Birdie,” Clover said, sliding behind Qrow, “we’re getting to it. Come on, I’ll lay back and you can ride me while James fucks you from the back.”

Qrow turned to peck Clover on the lips, “You got it, Lucky Charm.”

Moving into position, Clover laid back, sideways on their bed with his legs off the edge.  _ They purposefully made the bed nice and tall for this such occasion. _ Qrow straddled him and gripped his shoulders as Clover gripped his waist, slowly impaling himself on Clover’s erection. The two gasped softly, once when Clover’s head pushed past Qrows rim, and second when Qrow was fully seated. They took a moment to breathe, James supporting Qrow from behind with soothing touches. Qrow squirmed a bit to get used to Clover’s girth inside him. Clover was about as wide as his combined fingers, but he was longer, more solid. 

“How is it that your dick is as perfect as the rest of you, Lucky Charm?” Qrow teased.

He gasped, feeling the heft of said dick as Clover gave a few shallow thrusts.

“Same way that you and your perky little ass are made for me, Pretty Bird,” he praised right back.

“Boys, boys, you’re both handsome and well endowed. Can we get on with this please?” chided James, his tone joking and affectionate. 

Qrow maintained eye contact with James as he leaned forward, exposing his ass. “I’m ready for your perfect dick too, Handsome. Stick it in me.”

With Qrow’s go ahead, Clover's grip changed, moving from Qrow’s hips to wrap around his waist and hold him down for James’ hands to replace his on Qrow’s hips. James went slow, making sure to listen to Qrow’s cries as he filled him to the brim alongside Clover.  _ They’d done double penetration with Qrow before, but no matter how experienced they were, lots of prep and caution always won out over frantic, pleasure chasing.  _

“Hnnnng… g-gods…” Qrow moaned, panting a little quicker now. James pet down his thighs while Clover caressed his back and ran his fingers through his hair, both trying to get him to relax. 

“You ok, Pretty Bird?” Clover asked as sweetly as he could.  _ He was straining, trying so hard to stop himself from thrusting before Qrow was ready. _

“Y-yea… Just- just gimme a second. E-even with the stretching It’s... been a while since I’ve  _ hah- _ had you both.” He laid there for a moment, simply  _ feeling _ the sheer girth inside him. He knew he was already close, so he leaned up on his elbows. “Clover, James. You need to know that I intend to keep my promise.” At their confused looks he clarified, “I’m probably not going to last long, but you two can keep fucking me. I said I’d keep you warm right? Stay as long as you’d like.” 

James leaned forward to plant a kiss between Qrow’s shoulder blades, Clover doing the same to the base of his neck. 

“Thank you, Qrow,” James rumbled.

Clover hummed in agreement, “We’ll take proper care of you.”

The instant the two started moving, Qrow was  _ writhing _ . The warmth both from his husbands words and their hands holding him down as they pistoned in and out of him felt like nothing else, and he didn’t want to be anywhere but here right now.

As he thought, it didn’t take long for him to tense up and cry out, painting Clover’s chest with milky white. He hunched over as the thrusting continued. He could take it, but it was still a bit overwhelming for him. 

His vision went white and he almost blacked out when James suddenly wrapped his arms around his chest and waist, bringing him upright as he shoved his dick deeper and faster into his hole with the added bonus of impaling him onto Clover at the same pace. His back arched almost painfully at the new angle, his body tensing hard. He threw his head back and cried out.

A rush of warmth in his stomach was his sign that Clover and James had finished. The first sound he really heard again was a chorus of heavy breathing from all three of them. The second was the faint squelch of his hole still clenching around his husband's cocks. 

His head was still tilted back, so the ceiling greeted him when his vision refocused. He was greeted by a better sight when he looked down at Clover - eyes closed in pleasure, brows scrunched up and mouth open, and panting from exertion. 

Qrow could feel the bruising grip Clover still had on his hips, but what made Qrow pur was how all of his own cum had shot out onto him, painting his abs and chest white, some even reaching his chin.

He giggled softly, “You look so cute with my cum on you, Lucky Charm.”

One of Clover’s eyes popped open, “Oh do I?” He took a look down himself at the streaks of white, then thumbed the cum off his chin. He made sure to keep fierce eye contact with Qrow when he licked it off his thumb shamelessly. 

Raking his eyes up Qrow’s pink flushed body, his voice dropped and dripped from his mouth, “And you look just as gorgeous as always, sitting pretty on our cocks after we’ve wrecked you and stuffed you with our cum.”

His grip lessened and his hands traveled to stroke Qrow’s tummy, now a bit swollen. He pressed down slightly, causing their fluids to shift inside Qrow and pull a soft cry from him.

James, having calmed his heavy breathing, covered Clovers hands. “Darling, I think you’ve teased our bird enough for now. Let’s lie down for a moment before we clean up.”

“Heh, fair enough.”

James carefully maneuvered himself and Qrow to scootch onto the bed with Clover, keeping them connected. Qrow sighed heavily, finally feeling his body relax from their intense lovemaking session. He hummed when James and Clover started massaging his tense muscles. All along his thighs and lower back. 

Clover kissed him deeply, “Thank you, Qrow. You’re so amazing, allowing us to do this with you.”

“Agreed,” James said, nuzzling into Qrow’s neck and tickling him with his beard.

“It’s nothing really. You two know I trust you both so much; You’d never hurt me. Besides,” he lifted each hand to pull his husbands faces closer “there’s nothing in this world like getting double teamed by the two sexiest men in Remnant. You warmed me up and sent me to heaven and back as a bonus.”

James chuckled, “Glad we could provide, Feathers. Though speaking of warm, Clover? On three?”

Clover responded with a wicked smile and a nod. Qrow was a bit lost. “W-Wait, what are you-?”

Qrow’s protest went ignored, as the count down to three resulted in James and Clover gripping his hips and pulling out of him at the same time.

The sudden emptiness and rush of warm cum out of his hole made him release a broken moan. He held on to Clover’s biceps as another small wave washed over him.  _ “A-ah fuck…” _

James had hopped up quickly to grab towels from their bathroom, one for Clover and another for him to clean Qrow with. Another soft moan escaped Qrow as James lifted his leg up and delved inside him to be thorough in his after care.

“That should be clean enough,” James stated, folding up the towel and tossing it into their laundry hamper. “We can shower in the morning.” The bed bounced a bit as he flopped back down and immediately spooned Qrow again. 

A silence permeated the room for a moment.

“James…” Clover started slowly, “You know it’s only the early afternoon, right?”

The man’s response was but a snore. 

Qrow laughed, “I think a nap will do us fine, Lucky Charm. We can shower later. Now pull up the covers and cuddle in close, I don't wanna get cold again.”

At Qrow’s outstretched arms, Clover obeyed his thinly veiled command. “Of course, Pretty Bird. I wouldn’t dream of letting you get cold when we’re here.” He tossed his towel in with the other and covered them all with their comforter, lying up as close to Qrow as he could.

Soon, the trio of husbands fell into a restful sleep, cuddling up and keeping contact wherever they could - Hands on hips, around waists, over heartbeats, and in nests of hair. 

As he was drifting off Clover thought to himself, satisfied.

_ Snow days in Remnant were the best. _


End file.
